vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Caroline
Caroline(カロリーヌ) is a mutated Dhampir and member of the Barbarois who works alongside Bengé and Mashira as the female member of the trio. She makes her appearance in Demon Deathchase. Appearance She is described as a figure in blue who seems to frolic when she moves. The morning breeze rustled her golden hair and bore the aroma of her sweet perfume. Only D could detect something else. The foul stench of blood that drifted with it. She laughs very coldly when amused and the indigo dress she wore was an alluring and very unsettling deep shade of blue. She has a curvy form with round attention getting breasts. In the Blood Lust movie she appears to almost be wearing nothing at all with her body covered in an unsettling shade of green with golden streaks which gives shape to her voluptuous form. The cloth is either very tight or appears to be some form of body paint. Her hair is mostly the same shade of green with mixed in golden locks of hair. Her eyes are blue in the novel the same color as her dress, while in the movie her eyes are a wild gold pupil the same hue as her attire. Biography Like all the Barbarois, Caroline is a descendant of a variety of halfbreed demons, indebted to the Sacred Ancestor, who appears in their past as a savior. She first makes her appearance known to the Marcus Clan after Bengé had initially tricked them with his Shadow Trap. They were signaled by Mayerling by a flare. They then take to delaying the clan so he has enough time to reach the village. She warns the clan that unlike her compatriot she will not resort to cheap pranks if she has to come to deal with them. Turn back now or die. They don't listen how ever and she is forced to back up those words pressing her assault. The clan respond in kind with Borgoff unleashing a type of poison gas from his arrow which catches her off guard. She is forced to retreat cursing them all the while. Back at the village she and the others are guarding the carriage preparing for the trip to the Clayboourne states. When D arrives and is greeted by the elder she is disgusted by his tender dealings with the hunter like the other guards and feels that despite his ruling that D should be killed and the contract with Mayer held up as originally promised. She and the others call for all those who agree to attack now. They do but D cuts them down. While this is happening the Marcus Clan have sneaked up on the village and are observing. They press to attack sending in Grove on the assault. On his way in he over hears the conversation with D and obtains the vital information they needed which was the destination of the carriage. As Grove attacks the guards take advantage slipping out with the carriage the back way. While on the road they are pulled over into a location that Mashira has purposely taken them to. Mashira and Caroline eye up the forms of their employers, seduced by their attraction they develop an overwhelming desire to have them. Caroline wanting Mayer, and Mashira wanting the girl. He conspires with her asking her if she would like to join him in destroying this so called eternal love they share and taking them for themselves especially since the Elder has now seemingly abandoned them and they can no longer return to the village after disobeying. She agrees, the pair seek to include Bengé in this betrayal but they eventually find out he was killed. Later she ends up fighting both D and Leila Marcus in the Ancient Battlefield. Here she sets up an ambush for D. During the fight D catches her off guard and she is injured and knows she is on the verge of death. She begs him not to kill her even offers her information on the group for her life, but D continue forward...she begins to resign to her fate at his hands. He retreats suddenly on the verge of killing Caroline as sunlight syndrome hits him. Caroline screams i won't let you get away and gives pursuit with the colossal arm. Leila shows up where she blasts it with a mini nuclear missile volley that turns out to not do anything as D had already severed the Vampire Hunter D v3 p152.jpg|Caroline attacks D disabled by sunlight syndrome Vampire Hunter D v3 p153.jpg|Left Hand defends D Vampire Hunter D v3 p154.jpg|Left Hand overpowers Caroline Vampire Hunter D v3 p155.jpg|Pinned by the attack, Leila takes advantage and continues the counter attack hand of Hercules/Apollo. She follows after him when he retreats. She finds him where he had buried himself, but Caroline found him as well. After a brief scuffle with her she finds she is outmatched and begs her to spare D and kill her instead. Caroline laughs and scoffs that she has found her weak point and will kill D first, as she strikes, Left hand blocks the attack meant for D's heart and through strength alone she is unable to budge it because he is vastly superior. She yells: MASHIIRA?!?! Left hand scoffs and says she has the wrong guy, one of her compatriots must be one of his kind huh? Throwing her aside she tries to flee but left hand tosses a Wooden Needle so fast and with so much force the woman is thrown back and pinned by it. Leila pounces continuing the assault stabbing her several times with her Javelin. Convulsing in pain she bites Leila and leaves saying she will be under her control next time they meet. Leila resigns to her fate, feeling that she will be under her influence soon. In the woods some time after her escape she comes across the Marcus clan again. While it's not mentioned in the story when, at some point she casts a spell on Kyle Marcus. This spell seemed to have him act strangely stepping out to seek her alone and scorn any back up despite his brother insisting. When out in the forest hunting for Caroline she purposely seemingly allows him to detect her. Her wounds from the previous battle now completely healed. His over confidence swelling he feints an attack which swiftly turns and heads up into the trees with his cross blades. Caroline scream in agony and drops to the ground. Kyle antagonizes her with insults asking if she is ok at first sarcastically. As he reaches her one look from her blazing blue pupils sets him fully under a mind control spell. This time he asks her if she is ok with real emotion, she responds she's just fine...but how about he come over and lick the wound clean that has gashed her thigh. He responds earnestly, tonguing the wound. The mind control spell seems to transmit her thoughts to him and she controls his movements now like a puppet. He continues licking up from the wound all the way up her thigh to her pleasure center. She willingly invites the pleasure of it to continue to her climax. He says maybe he should get going to avoid suspicion, she scoffs....you are not going anywhere till I kiss you some more. He complies, and it is implied more sexual games continue for some time. This gives birth to some suspicion by Borgoff where Kyle tries upon return to goad him into an opportunity to kill Borgoff having been turned now into a true Vampire by Caroline. Borgoff is not fooled and kills kyle with ease. She is killed when she returns and attempts to control Leila, not knowing Leila has a rare ability to resist. Leila pretends to obey and catches Caroline off guard as she stabs her with her own knife. Powers and Abilities Sorceress Mind Control Kiss of Nobility Victimization- She has the ability to drain the "life blood" of inanimate objects and command them with her mind. She can control anything she drinks the "life blood" of like a Noble can.This includes drinking the oil from an old robotic arm and the sap from trees. Transmutation Form Transmutation Autonomous Hair Matter Manipulation- Interestingly enough in the second animated adaption Caroline is presented one who has the ability to control and manipulate the things she physically blends into. Not mention or implication is even made of her being a Mutated Dhampir. Greater Noble Powers Equipment Ancient Battlefield Apollo Hercules Flares Silver Knife Trees Other Media Adaptations Blood Lust Movie and Novel Differences In the movie she doesn't have many lines, she has alot more to say in the book. Her personality is the same although the book adds to the fact she is ashamed of being a Dhampir, and comes to have an overt affection for Mayer along with scorn of his nature of being a true vampire and not a fake like she feels she is. This mix of love and hate drives her to want to destroy the relationship he has and take him for herself as he would not be able to resist her alluring ways. If he did then by force if necessary. Her powers differ in that the initial means to take control over something she has to touch it and transmute her form into the object. Once transmuted she can manipulate the matter to take other forms and seems to add to its mass by transmutating surrounding objects into it to add more. The Novel depicts the bite is enough to control it and drinking of the life blood of the object. She is killed by Leila with her own weapon in the novel while in the movie she is killed by Leila's knife being used as a lightning rod and lightning blasted into her head catching her off guard killing her. Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust In the Movie, Caroline first makes an appearance when the carriage makes it to the village of the Barbarois. There she like the rest of her kind listen on as D meets the elder. She stands with Bengé as he protests the elder and mocks their conversation not saying a word like Mashira. They stood poised to take on D right then but are interrupted by Grove. She is in the carriage guarding it when they escape. On the mountain road she hops off the carriage just as the marcus clan had shot a blasts from Leila 's Bazooka . She stands in the road daring them to run her down. They do but she was un affected and just grabbed onto the bottom of the vehicle. Here she lets loose with her power destroying the insides with a volley of transmutated sharp tipped poles that destroys much of the interior and leaves holes in the gas tank. She leaves the rest to Bengé. Later on when the carriage is stopped taking a rest Charlotte steps out to get some sunlight. She ambushes Leila as they had arrived trying to coerce the girl to leave with them. Leila shoots her sliver gun at her but it missed due to her speed and she is tossed aside nearly killed. D presses the attack where the pair strike out at each other only to miss. Just then D is hit with sunlight syndrome and she presses the assault on him transmutating into the trees near by. She comes close many times but she is still out matched despite D's weakness and is cut down. But she survives. Leila after burying D she goes to check the perimeter protecting D. She is ambushed again by Caroline where she grabs her and pulls her high into the trees. Leila throws her survival knife stabing her nearly to the hilt in the head. Thinking momentarily she has killed her Caroline wakes up and scoffs her and is about to end her when lightning strikes from the storm above killing her instantly. Voice Actors English Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Japanese Youko Soumi Trivia *Caroline is the only one of the three Barbarois guards to not appear in the video game adaptation of the second Vampire Hunter D feature. *Caroline's mother was a Wet Nurse for the same sector of the Frontier as Tepes village. Category:Characters Category:Dhampirs Category:Females Category:Barbarois